


Will power

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is always weak when it comes to his loved ones., Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Protective Alec, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Written for prompt on tumblr.Izzy can get whatever she wants from her brothers with just a pout and her doe eyes. She also teaches Magnus how to do it and poor alec is so very weak





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay I haven't written in a few days

Alec crossed his arms as his sister pleaded with him.

“No, Izzy. I’m not changing my mind.”

Jace had just walked into the training room and was now watching his siblings with a smile, knowing Alec’s expression well. 

“What’s going on?”

Izzy turned to Jace with her big, exited eyes, about to explain when Alec answered instead, tone indicating he wasn’t happy with whatever it was. 

“Our sister wants to go on the mission with us. I said no.”

Jace nodded, and went to stand by his brother’s side. Izzy had been injured in the last hunt and wasn’t completely healed yet. She’d already been benched for a week and she was insanely bored. She gestured widely with her casted hand. 

“I’m perfectly fine! I want to go, pleeeaase Alec!”

She was pouting now, and her eyes were round and bright as she threw her best ‘little sister’ look at her brother.

Alec clenched his jaw and used his warning tone but this only made Izzy try harder. 

“Isabelle.”

“Please, Alec. I know you’ll protect me if I get into trouble. Please!”

Her brother’s eyes rolled so far back into his head Izzy thought he might be trying to make himself pass out so that he could get out of this conversation. He groaned and threw up his hands. 

“Fine! But you’ll stay out of any immediate danger, you’ll shadow me and that’s it! I mean it, Iz.”

He was trying to be stern but couldn’t fight the smile that took over his face as Izzy squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.   
“Thanks, Alec!”

Jace laughed as Alec hugged his little sister back.

“Wow, Alec. You let her win that easy? Why doesn’t that work when I want something?”

Alec scowled at him and released Izzy to go get geared up for the hunt.  
“Because you don’t ask for things, you just take them. And you never look that innocent when you pout.”

Jace just grunted and turned to take a seraph blade off the shelf.   
“You’re supposed to be the hard-ass, you aren’t supposed to give her whatever she wants just because she makes that sad face.”

Alec made a face at his Parabatai, taking the seraph blade from his hands and replacing it with another, more practical one.   
“Yeah, like you’re much better at it. You ate an entire omelette she made you last week, and all she had to do was look at you for two seconds.”

Jace winced and ducked his head guiltily.   
“Yeah , I actually only pretended to eat that. I… gave it to Church, although he didn’t like it either so we threw it out the window.” 

Alec looked around the room with a horrified expression, as if making sure Izzy wasn’t around to hear the confession.   
“Jace!”

“I know, I know but you’ve tried it! How does she manage to get egg shell in there every time? I love her but I can’t eat that.”

Alec shuddered and agreed.

Izzy had never been a very good cook but she was exceptionally talented at convincing people to give her what she wanted. She had many different ways to do this of course. With her mother, she used politics and intelligence, having to outsmart her if she ever wanted to win. And with most people she used the power of her body, either manipulating them through their own lust or by simply crushing them under her heeled boots. 

But with her brothers, all she had to do was pout and blink those huge doe eyes of hers and she got anything she wanted. 

Magnus came into the institute, one afternoon, looking for his boyfriend and learnt this wonderful piece of news. Alec’s hard shell of grumpiness and rigid rules could always be broken if he loved the person enough. And if that person used dirty tactics.

He walked in to see Alec trying to convince his sister she couldn’t go near the new dead body in the morgue because the case was linked to an outbreak of a demon virus.   
“No, absolutely not. It’s too dangerous.” 

“Alec! Come on, please! I’m the best forensic pathologist we have-“

“Which is why we can’t afford to lose you! No, let one of the lab techs do it and you can do your analysis through the video link.”

Alec was resolutely looking down at his commuter scree, knowing he would cave in if he looked at her. But Izzy went and ducked her head into his line of sight. 

“I know how to be careful, I’ll wear the suit and follow protocol. Alec, come on. I haven’t gotten to help in the lab for weeks, this is the first body we’ve gotten in so long.” She turned to Jace who was trying to stay out of it in the corner, smiling at him and using her sweetest voice. 

“Jacie, tell him.”

Jace was nothing but putty in her hands at the use of her old nickname for him. He looked at Alec pleadingly as the older Lightwood gave his own desperate gaze back. 

Alec knew Jace wouldn’t be helpful anymore and closed his eyes as he sighed but even Izzy’s soft pleading voice was chipping away his resolve. 

“Please, big brother.”

He opened his eyes, rolling them as she smiled.

“Dammit. Fine. But I want to be kept updated and if you think there’s any chance of you getting that virus, you get out of there and go through the decontamination process. I’m serious.”

Izzy kissed his cheek as she ran from the room, heels tapping on the floors as she excitedly ran to the lab.

“I love you Alec!” 

“Yeah, I love you too.” He was grumbling and clearly unhappy at being bested again.

Magnus raised an impressed eyebrow at the girl as she passed him and he quickly caught her attention. 

“Isabelle, how did you do that?”

She laughed and swept her hair off her shoulder, gesturing to her brother with a graceful hand. 

“Alec? Yeah, that’s so easy. He’s not as scary as he seems, he’s actually a big softie. All you have to do is pout a little and he’ll give you anything you want. Same with Jace. Oh, and they won’t tell you this but they both love hugs.”

Magnus gave her an impressed look as he thanked her. 

“I’ll have to use that sometime, thank you Isabelle.” 

She left with a smile and Magnus stepped into the control room where Alec was still frowning at his tablet screen. 

“Hello, Alexander.” 

The shadowhunter looked up and immediately lit up with a smile, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“Hey, babe. I thought you had a client.”

“They cancelled so I thought we could get lunch.”

Alec’s smile deflated and he gestured to his screen. “Sorry, Magnus I have to get this report done for the Clave. It’s for that body that was just brought in.”

Magnus remembered Izzy’s advice and slinked his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing himself close to the shadowhunter as he stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Please, baby. We can go to that Italian place you like so much, and go for a walk afterwards.”

Alec groaned but hugged Magnus back, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Did Izzy tell you to do this? Cause it isn’t fair of you.”

Magnus smiled and started kissing Alec’s neck, pressing plea’s into his skin where his rune lived. 

“Maybe. Is it working?”

Alec groaned but Magnus could hear his smile in the shape of his words.   
“Fine, Maggie, but just know that you aren’t playing fair. Come on, I’ll finish the report later.”

Magnus beamed proudly and took the Nephilim’s hand as they left the institute, Izzy winking at him as they walked passed. Alec laughed.

“By the Angel, I’m so weak.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, but I like my soft, cuddly shadowhunter just the way he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking shadowhunters, philkas, and klance prompts so visit my tumblr and go to my inbox if you want one written. Same url as my author name on here


End file.
